Starblade's adventures
by paranoiac666
Summary: takes place during "transform and roll out" and forward on. Starblade is Starscream's sister. she and Blackarachnia are best friends. All you need to know. Enjoy! Also Blitzwing/OC.
1. Chapter 1

( _this_ is icy, **this **is hothead, this is random. He has the accent, but I don't want to type it. sorry) * it will go in episode order, until the end.

*Chapter 1: Transform and roll out

" _As usual Blackarachnia, your demeanor is as unpleasant as that accursed organic mode of yours_." Blitzwing said.

" Blow it out your actuator three-face." she said as she broke the ice.

" Decepticons, decepticons. Can't we all just get along." Starblade said.

"** No, and the name is Blitzwing insect- remember it! Cause it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I-** express my feelings in song!" he said.

They all started arguing, until Megatron entered the room. I then stood next to Blackarachnia.

" Starscream, report." he said.

" Energy readings off the scale, my leige. Shall I fire on the autobots?" Starscream, my brother, said.

" Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it…yet" Megatron said.

Then he pushed a button, which sent a blast to their ship. It then went to an asteroid field, and we decided to follow it.

" I got a match on the energy reading. If it's not the allspark, it's something just as powerful." she said.

I hears Starscream volunteer to retreve it, but Megatron said no and he'll do it himself, while he bent his wing, then he left. I went towards Blitzwing.

" Hey Blitzwing." Starblade said.

" _what do you want?_" he said.

" Hey! I may be Starscream's sister, but i'm not like him." she said.

" Awwww! you're so cute when your angry!" he said while pinching her faceplate.

There then was an explosion, and the autobots ship was replaced by a light. Then she was being carried into a escape pod with Blitzwing. He pushed some coordinates and we were off. He then sat next to her.

" So… what now?" she said.

" Now… we wait." Blitzwing said, as they entered stasis.

Sorry its short. im new to this. Review!  
-Paranoiac666


	2. Chapter 2

( _Icy,_**Hothead, **Random. A/N: this is a time skip to the future.)

Chapter 2: The thrill of the hunt Starblade's pov

I woke up with Blitzwing's faceplate staring at my optics.

"_ I was wondering when you would get out of stasis._" he said. I got out and stretching my servos.

Then there was a transmission on the screen. He then stood up and answered.

" It's lockdown. I have something that might be to your liking." he said.

" _Well? What is it? I don't have all solar cycle." Blitzwing said._ He then showed Blitzwing the autobot's leader.

"** You have Optimus Prime? Hand him over at once! That autobots will pay for what he did to our leader!**" Blitzwing said.

" Yea. Speaking of payment, i'm gonna need mine first." he said. I then huffed. Blitzwing looked at me then at Lockdown.

" _Patience, my bounty hunting friend. You will not be disappointed with your upgrades. Provited I am not disappointed with your results._ Ooooooo! I wanna see him turn into a fire truck! Can I? Can I? haha! Can I?" he said ending the transmission with a laugh.

" You will never change. Will you?" I said. He came up to me, and lifted my chin. " Never had, sweetspark." he said. I pushed him away.

" Ok, easy hotshot." I said. He then gripped my wrist.

" We'll continue this later*." he said, then let me go.

A few moments later…

" Where is he?" I said.

" _I don't know. I say we should track down the becken. We should go now._" he said. We then transformed and followed the track

***should I do a lemon? Review! Or i'll torch you alive…**

**-Paranoiac666**


	3. Chapter 3

(_Icy, _**Hothead, **Random. A/N: if you want the lemon, it's a separate part. Enjoy! **For the rest of the chapters and so on: I do not own TFA, or daughter of evil. Also forever on Starblade's pov.)**

Chapter 3: Lost and found pt.1

We landed on a white orbit. When I landed, I stepped on something. Blitzwing apparently saw.

"** Careful femme! You stepped on something!**" he said. I looked on my stabilizing servo, and saw bits of metal.

" But with a few dancing lessons, you'll be light on your stabilizing servos like me! Cha cha cha." he said while dancing.

" Maybe later. There's Megatron's ship." I said.

" Starscream never did had a neck for parking. _curious, this is also the last quadrent we heard from Lockdown._" he said.

" Yea, but he was worthless. He couldn't even help us." I said.

" **You fool. He was helping us seek revenge agenst those accursed autobots for destroying Megatron.**" he said.

" Yea, yea, yea. There' s another orbit. Let's go." I said. We both transformed and went to the orbit.

Earth: Detroit

We both crash landed. I looked up to see Blitzwing crushing a somewhat of a nanobot and threw it to the ground.

" **These can't be those miserable autobots! They are far to small! **But look at that one. It's big, it's bold, it's sassy." he said.

" Idiot. It's not a bot. It's forever to be this way." I said while shaking the machine.

Then the metal ball attached to it swayed my direction. I ducked down, only for Blitzwing to get knocked down.

" I told you so. Idiot." I said, helping him up.

" _I've been meaning to ask you, what is your weapon?_" he said. Then the autobots came.

" well i'll show it now, cover your ears." I said. He did, then I started to sing.

"Once upon a time in another place

An evil kingdom who no one dared to face

And the ruler was a girl so mean

A tiny princess of only age fourteen

So many furnitures littered her adobe

Her loyal servants who's likeness surely showed

And an adored horse who's name is Josephine,

She clamed all the riches of the world

If you're short on money that's no fearful thing

Just take it from who dangled on a string

To those who feel they want to bring me down

You'll just tidy up my gown

" Now! Bow to me!"

The autobots stopped and bowed down. " What's happening to us?" Optimus said. I just continued.

"Evil flowers steadily bloom

With an array of colorful doom

But the weeds who feel they want to stay

They'll die and feed me the same way"

They all got blown back. Blitzwing then looked at me and said, " _What did you do_?"

" I have a glitch in my system. When I sing, it hypnotize the nerves in bots and they bend to my will." I said.

I then heard a transmission coming through. " Starblade. It's Megatron." it said.

I looked around. " What was that?" I said.

" Its your leader. I am close at hand." it said.

" we got to go." I said. "** But the autobots-**" " Are not important now." I said while lifting him up and flew away.

"** Let me go! You deranged decepticon!**" he said.

" Quit whining, sparkling! I heard something and it said we have to find it." I said.

" Haha! And they say i'm the crazy one!" he said, then head butted me.

I did it back, and he fell to the ground.

" **What in sparks gotten into you?!**" he said.

" I heard someone say that we need to find Megatron." I said.

"** Maybe I should clean out your audio receptors, with my fists! I didn't hear anything!**_ Except that._" he said. We then saw cars come our way.

" The autobots have called in re-enforcements. Perhaps we should lay low until we can determin their strength, and numbers." he said.

" Find a disguise. Then flee into the sky." is said.

" Come on. Lets find a disguise." I said. I chose a military jet. I heard Blitzwing fight over a fighter jet or a assult tank, and ended up choosing both. We changed and went next to the other vehicles. After a few minutes, they left. We both then flew off to a different direction.

**I'm gonna cut it here. Review! Or i'll come to your house, and i'll find you! And i'm gonna punch you in the d**k.**

**- Paranoiac666**


	4. Chapter 4

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. Did you review? If you didn't, I already had Markiplier punch you in the d**k. Enjoy!)

Chapter 4: Lost and found pt 2

" _What a strange little planet. Look at them, all sccuring back and forth like so many nanobot_." he said.

" Augh. Would you shut up for two cycles? I can barely hear myself think." I said.

" _You mean you can't hear those voices in your head_." he said.

" Starblade." it said.

" What was that?" I said.

" _I said, you mean you can't hear those voices in your head_." he said.

" No not you, idiot." I said.

" This is an image of a key that has been charged by the allspark. I'll upload a track of it's unique energy signature. Bring it to me, and i'll make my triumphant return." it said.

" Fine. Blitzwing! Let's go." I said.

" _Here we go again._" he said.

Lake Erie

Once we saw the autobots, Blitzwing already launched missiles at them, and froze the entire lake. They started running on the ice. I let out a sonic wave and it cracked the ice and created a hole in the lake. All the autobots fell in.

"** You bungling defect! You just helped them escape!**" he said as he started falling into the lake. I dived down, and followed Blitzwing. When I saw the autobots, I got out my hidden bow and shot it at them. They all hid for cover. Then their leader got out, and in his vehicle mode, charged right at us. Blitzwing started to fire at him. He then spun around in circles and created a cover for his team.

"** Cowereds! Come out and face your inevitable fate!**" he said.

" Come and make us, buckethead!" someone said.

"** I will crush you circuit by circuit!**' he said, entering the dirt cloud.

" Blitzwing! Wait up!" I said. I landed beside him.

" **You cannot hide forever!**" he said.

" Who's hiding?" someone said. Then I felt something puncture my stabilizing servo. I took out the throwing star and threw it back, but missed.

"** Ugh! Cowered! Come back and fight like a bot!**" he said. He hid back into the dirt cloud. We walked towards him, but something shocked us from behind. We turn around and saw a yellow bot swimming away.

" You go that way, i'll go this way." I said. He nodded and went left, it went right. I saw him in sight, and swam towards him. He then swam faster, and I bumped into Blitzwing.

" Ow! Watch it!" I said.

" Starblade! Don't get distracted, I want the allspark!" it said.

" Fine. Blitzwing! Cover your audio receptors!" I said. He did so, and I let out a sonic wave and it cleared the water.

" Peek-a-boo! I see you!" he said, then firing at them. They started to swim away.

" **Run! You cowerds! I'll hack your systems! I'll frad your hard drives! I'll crush your dainums!**" he said while firing.

" There! I can sence the energy readings!" I said. Then the ship opened a hatch, and a cannon… and it was pointed right. at. us.

" Slag." I said before we were blown to bits. After that I was in stasis.

Morning

I woke up and recalled the events that happened.

" Oh! You're awake! Hey, give me a hand, or a foot. How about a pelvis?" he said.

" Hey! I need help to! Idiot." I said.

" Starblade? What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Starscream.

" I'll tell you later, a little help, please?" I said.

**What will Starscream think of his sister on earth? And of Blitzwing after this? Will their romance bloom, or shatter? Review! Or i'll axe you a question… in the head!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	5. Chapter 5

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. I timeskiped to where Starscream was rebuilding the 'cons. Enjoy! Also check out Codvambera's poll and mine and vote! or I'll kill this bunny!)

Chapter 5: Megatron's rising

" care to explain about this?" Starscream said while assembling me together.

" well, while you were doing your thing, Blitzwing put me in a escape pod and flew into space. We had a transmission from lockdown and said that he had Optimus prime. Then Blitzwing started getting touchy." he sent a glare to Blitzwing.

" And I got a communication form someone , but he sounded a lot like Megatron." I said.

" Megatron? Did you just say Megatron? Did she just say Megatron?! There is no Megatron! Megatron Is offline! Terminated! I did it mysel- saw it myself." he said.

" Yea, yea, yea. i'll be back. Just assemble Blitzwing" I said while walking into the forest.

A few moments later…

" Almost got it." Blitzwing said, agusting a piece of armor onto him.

" There! Good as new!" he said, when he fell to the ground.

" Hey, Idiot! That's mine!" I said to him.

" _Yes, but i'll doubt it'll do you much good at this point_." he said.

" Give it back, or i'll beat you with a metal pole!" I said, pulling on my armor, and him trying to pull it back in place. He changed into his **Hothead **form, kissed me on the cheek and flipped me forward. He changed into his Random form and threw the armor back at me.

" Are you two rust buckets done yet? The only reason you yammering metalheads are still online is because of me! The supreme leader you have chosen, to crush the autobots, and lead the decepticons to victory!" Starscream said.

" That's a bunch of slag! You weren't chosen!" I said.

" _True. You did threaten us._" he said.

" Silence! The point is-"

" Yea, yea ,yea. Take the allspark, and its power will be yours. We get it. 'Its destiny' bla, bla, bla." I said.

" Starblade! My loyal servant. Your leader needs you." it said.

" Fine. What is it?" I said.

" That key that the autobots poses, bring it to me immediately. My resteration depends on it." it said.

" Yea, sure. Whatever. Get the key and return it to you." I said.

" Ok. What's her malfunction?" Starscream said.

" _Technical glitch. It happens. _A lot actually." he said, ending it with a laugh.

" It's not a glitch, idiot! It's the transmission I said about." I said.

" I told you that he is offline!" Starscream said.

" And I told you its not a glitch! Maybe he is still online, and he is a better supreme leader than you!" I said.

" Aren't you forgetting something? I am your supreme leader!" Starscream said.

" _Decepticons, decepticons, can we all just get along?_** or should I crush you into scrap metal?**" he said.

" Hey! You stole my peace fraise!" I said while smacking him across the faceplate.

" Silence! My scaners indicate that she is picking up a communication signal from somewhere. Blitzwing, Starblade! Do what our mystery caller commands. Track down the energy signal and find that key. Meanwhile I will track down the source of the transmission." Starscream said.

" Fine mr. bossy." I said as we flew to get the key.

Detroit

We followed the medical mech to the city. Blitzwing started shooting missiles at him.

" I suggest you hand over the key autobot." he said.

He drove in the other direction. He shot more missiles, and blocked his path. While I let out a sonic boom, and he flew back.

" **The key, autobot**!" he said reaching out a servo.

" You'll have to pry it of my cold offline servo." the mech said.

He then froze the autobot solid.

"well, its not exactly offline, but it's certainly cold." he said, ripping off the arm.

" Come on! Let's go." I said, while transforming. Then we flew towards the tower.

Sumdac tower

We both landed on the floor, and I saw the head of Megatron.

" Alright, where are you mysterious caller?" I said.

" I am here Starblade." the head said.

" Woah. What happened to your body?" I said.

" Long story." he said.

" _So you didn't have voices in your head._ You had a head in your head." he said ending it in a laugh.

" Idiot! Can we destroy the autobots now?" I said while kissing his cheek and slapped him.

" what are you talking about? Who are you?" the organic said.

" Didn't he tell you? He's the leader of the decepticons." I said.

" Decepticons? But you told me that you were an autobot." he said.

" And I hated every moment of that humiliating sharade. But no more." he said.

" What have I done." it said.

Blitzwing then entered the key into his head.

" Now I need a song. Starblade, sing for me." Megatron said. I nodded and started to sing.

The princess held a love

For the man of beige on the other side of the sea

But instead he chose his neighbor's girl

Of green who's eyes shown like pearls

The princess knew this and was filled with rage

She called her minister locked in a cage

And said in a soft voice for no one to hear

"Annihilate the nation of green"

The houses of people were burnt to the ground

So many voices would no longer make a sound

The people who had suffered so much pain, however

Were unable to reach the queen's ears.

"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers steadily bloom

With an array of bloodied doom

Although she was quite a beautiful flower,

She was untouchable because of all her thorns.

The head began to glow, and he began to assemble himself. When he was complete, he flew up and crashed into the sky.

Megatron was back.

**This is the longest chapter I've done. Review! Or i'll blast you to the moon. i'm running out of threats. PM me or review some and maybe yours will be in the next chapter!.**

**-Paranoiac666**


	6. Chapter 6

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. Enjoy! Warning: attempt rape.)

Chapter 6: Megatron's Rising Part 2

He floated on the ground and landed lightly on his feet. Blitzwing pulled me to his chassis. And backed away from the hole.

" _Now where were we_?" he said. He then started to kiss me.

" I know the song you sang to Megatron was about me." he said. He started to kiss my neck.

" Stop it." I said, trying to push him away.

" **You know you want it**." he said, starting to remove my armor.

" To me. My loyal Decepticons." Megatron said. Blitzwing stopped and put on my armor.

" We will finish this later." he said and then he bit on my neck. I gasped as energon started leaking. He licked the wound, and we went to Megatron.

" Megatron. I am ready to ser-" I was cut off when Blitzwing pulled me aside when Starscream landed in the spot I was. He licked my neck when no one was looking.

" I am ready to serve you as your ever faithful second-in-command." Starscream said.

" Ah Starscream. How fitting to have you by my side, as I finally take my revenge on responsible for my fifty steller cycles of helplessness and humiliation." he said as he pointed his cannon at the autobots, then punched Starscream in the chassis. He screamed as a blue light came out, and he passed out.

" Does anyone else have a problem with my leadership?" he said.

" No we're fine." we both said.

" Now where was I?" he said. Then the autobots was gone.

" **After them!" **Blitzwing said.

" Leave them, Blitzwing! The allspark takes presidence over a few significant autobots. Besides there not long for this world. Decepticons, transform and rise up!" he said. We all transformed and followed Megatron to the allspark.

Dinobot island

We spotted the autobots ship. They started to shoot missiles at it. The autobots came out the yellow and white ones shot Blitzwing with a pulse.

" _Curious. My electrical system have gone offline. Which means-_ i'm falling!" he said laughing. He then pulled me with him.

" Idiot! Let me go!" I said. He transformed in his vehicle mode, and started to shoot them.

" The only one going down is you." he said to them.

" Hoo-whee! Now lets try it in the air." he said then flew into the sky. I followed him, knowing he'd get into trouble. He started shooting at them. I heard the small one giving him insults, I knew where this was going. So I started to sing.

To defeat the princess was no easy task

But the people could no longer wear their masks

Like a flock of birds they were lead by

A red lady mercenary into the nigh.

All their anger had built up over the years

It consumed them, losing their fear

But the army was damaged from the green war

Their attacks were not much of a chore

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court

The servants ran away as time was short

The little princess would not pose a fightand she was finally captured in the night

" You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers steadily bloom

With an array of funest doom

How the paradise she made for herself

Put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf

" **Stop singing! We need to defeat the autobots! Oh slag. Not aga-"** he was cut short when he fell into the lake.

I then flew into the lake and got him out. I flew us away from the fight.

After the fight…

I flew into a mine. I put him on the floor. While I took a stasis nap.

**Sorry this took me a while, but its done! So suck on that! Review! Or i'll have a gun to your p***s.**

**-Paranoiac666**


	7. Chapter 7

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. i'm gonna put two episodes in one, so don't have any flames. Used to charge Blitzwing's heat cannons. And aim at you! Same warning as last chapter. I do not own the songs. Enjoy!)

Chapter 7: Space bridge building

" Why do we just stand here?" I said.

" Patience Starblade. These carbon deposits shield us from detection while we recover from our last encounter with them. Besides I have my sites set on a far bigger prize. Cybertron itself." Megatron said.

" Ooooo! That sounds crazy! Even to me!" Blitzwing said. I groaned and pushed him out of the way.

" How are you planning on doing that, in all due respect." I said.

" Two things lead to out defeat in the great wars. The allspark and the autobots exclusive space bridge technology. The allspark, as we know, is no longer a factor. But during my battle upon the autobots ship, I was able to download a scimatic for one of their space bridge." he said.

" _Intreaging. If we reverse engineer the technology, we can construct own space bridge. _**Then we can beam ourselves to Cybertron, and take the planet from within.**" he said.

" There's just one glitch, the specks are incomplete. We will need assistance filling in the gaps. And who better to assist then the master of reverse engineering, professor Issac Sumdac." Megatron said.

" You cannot trick me in to helping you this time Megatron. The autobots will come for me." he said.

" And yet thus far, they have not. Why do you think that is? Could it have something to do with the fact that you reserected their worst enemy? Right now the only thing keeping you alive is your usefulness to me." Megatron said.

" I'm going outside. I'll see you later." I said as I flew out. I flew to a clearing and started to sing.

Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name

Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here?

Why wont you answer me? I swear to play nice

Isn't this fun? This game of hide-and-seek

I only wanted to hear your voice

Skin that's warm, Eyes that cry

I only wanted to see your smile

Feel your touch, It's been a while

Long, long ago, I was a girl just like you

Father loved me, kept me safe and beautiful

Oh how I'd love to dance around just once more

But these cold legs don't move anymore.

I then felt a breath on my neck, and then servos around my chassis. I gasped when they were around me. I saw Blitzwing, and he grinned and kissed me. I roughly pushed him way, and flew away in another direction.

Random place

I finally stopped and sat down. I then sang again.

Once upon a time in a country far away

Where a lot of crimes were committed every day

There was a young lady, fourteen years of age

Crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage

She bought her luxuries, spending without heed

A servant with the same face coming to her every need

Josephine's the name of her royal steed

She had everything one can ever want indeed

We are short on money, but I want a diamond ring

Squeeze out every penny from the peasants' savings

Anybody standing up against the queen's demand

Will be sent to the guillotine on command

"Now, on your knees, peasant!"

Dreadful rose of sin You bloom in dread alone

Shining in scarlet sending chills to the bone

Pathetic weeds growing on the soil around

O wither and die without making a sound

Our lady tyrant, she was in love you see

With a fine young man who lived across the stormy seas

Yet another woman, both very fair and wise

Was the lucky one who caught the man's eyes

Her Highness soon was mad with jealousy

Called out her right hand man with just one minor plea

Very quietly she sipped on her tea

"I want to hear the girl scream in agony."

Thus the little village hidden in the forest deep

Burned in the night with the villagers asleep

Not one single tear despite all the people's cries

Fell from our lady's icy eyes

"Oh my, it's time for tea!"

Dreadful rose of sin You bloom in dread alone

Shining with malice sending chills to the bone

Your beauty cannot ever be compared

O but your venomous thorns are like a viper's fangs bared

The queen of evil must certainly be killed

Out of the people's hearts frustration spilt

Leading the mob was a woman in red

Her blood red armor, the blood of the dead

Anger and fury, built up over time

Surrounded the country, counting all her wicked crimes

All her majesty had for defence

Were some soldiers old and tired from the previous wars' torment

The castle's gates broken and the walls collapsed

Servants and maids ran away, relieved perhaps

Sweet and lovely queen of this country far away

Was captured, to her dismay

"You… ragged, unmannerly dogs!"

Dreadful rose of sin You bloom in dread alone

Shining in scarlet, in a sad, haunting tone

Paradise is lost for the maiden of vice

O it crumbled and shattered like brittle crisp ice

Once upon a time in a country far away

Where a lot of crimes were committed every day

There was a young lady, fourteen years of age

Crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage

Her death was scheduled at three in the afternoon

When the great bells of the church would boom

The person who used to be known as the queen

Sat in her cell, knowing she'd never turn fifteen

Finally, long awaited, the time had come

The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum

The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy

Grinning to the world, said "she"

"Oh my, it's time for tea!"

Dreadful rose of sin You wilt in dread alone

Shining in scarlet sending chills to the bone

People today, they sing this song to their kin

"Now that was the story of the lady of sin."

I felt arms around me again. I tensed up.

" _Why are you afraid of me_?" he said. I cried, and pushed myself closer to him. He wiped my energon tears away, and rubbed my faceplate. I smiled at him for the first time, and he smiled back then kissed me lightly.

" _Will you accept me as your spark mate_?" he said. I nodded and hugged him. He hugged back and picked me up.

" _I know your tired, recharge. I'll take us back._" he said. I nodded and started to recharge.

Blitzwing's pov

I wonder what she's thinking. I was at the front of the base and started to walk in. when I saw Megatron, he had a fragment in his hand. I stared at him in shock, it was a allspark fragment.

" Is that a allspark fragment?" I said. He nodded and put the fragment away.

" What happened to Starblade?" Megatron said. I looked at her in my servos. She was lightly smiling in her sleep.

" I found her when she was out, and she was recharging. So I brought her back." I lied.

" Good. Take her to her quarters. Then when she awakens, we need her power to create our space bridge." he said. I nodded and went to my room.

**Sorry it took a while, I was biting my nails because I watched too much horror videos. and I lied it isn't two episodes. I will have a one-shot of all the cons dancing, and it will be funny! see you soon!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	8. Chapter 8

(_Icy,_** Hothead,** Random. This is gonna be a looong chapter… I think. Blitzwing is going to be **a lot protective **that they are mates. Enjoy! Once again… I do not own the songs, or Slender or any game I mention.)

Chapter 8: Mission Accomplished

I woke up in Blitzwing's room, with his hand around me. He mumbled something, and pulled me closer. I smiled, and carefully got out of his grip and went to the control room.

Control Room

I saw Megatron sitting on his throne.

" You needed me." I said.

" Yes. I need you to sing to power up the decepticon signal dampiners." He said. I nodded and began to do so.

All by myself

Waiting for a "friend" to show

My magic won't help me now

Not until you walk through the door

Please set me free

Don't be afraidI am always by your side

Come now, my friend

Death's sweet embrace

Was once a gift I'd yearned for

But now that I have found you

I don't need death

Not anymore

Come set me free

You'll be okay

I'll keep you safe

So, I beg

Don't go away

Friend...

The dampiners started to power up.

" Yes. More power." he said.

You were a girl

Looking for someone to care

But as I entered your house

Cruel tricks were played, I unaware

Please let me leave

I'm so afraid

My father's looking for me

Let go, my friend

Tables are turned

Pity is altered to hate

All of these things done to me

They are unfair

Now you can't leave

Give up all hope

I will escape

Don't trap me here

Oh I beg

Let me be me

Again...

Please...

Friend...

The dampiners started working. I then heard Blitzwing enter the room.

" What did I miss?" he said. I just grinned at him.

" Hey, see if you can track my energy signature. I just powered up the energy dampiners." I said. He nodded and went to the controls.

" _Fasinating. You are standing right in front of me, yet I cannot pick up your energy signature_." he said.

" Now we can finally go outside, and not get attacked by those retched autobots." I said.

" impressive work, professor Sumdac." he said.

" your decepticon signal dampiners function well, but now I have a new project for you. A subspace communicator that will allow me to communicate my decepticon forces at the rim of the galaxy." he said.

I zoned out and caught something of impossible*, and stealing. I snapped myself back into reality just in time for Megatron to order us to get a tachyon transmitter. We both nodded and I followed Blitzwing because I didn't know where we're going.

Elite guard ship

We made a hole and he got the tachyon transmitter.

"The tachyon transmitter." I said.

"**You think I don't know what a tachyon transmitter looks like**?!" he said to me.

"Just go!" I said, while kicking him in*.

"Last one in is a rotten engine block." he said. We transformed into our vehicle modes, and flew back to base.

The 'cons base

" we got the transmitter." I said, while handing it to him.

"Ahhh. If it isn't my old pal Megatron. And by old pal, I mean the piece of scum who tried to incinerate me into oblivion!" I turned around and saw Starscream.

"Starscream... you're alive." he said.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Well, maybe you have!" Starscream said.

"Is that the best you can do, Starscream? And to think you actually believed you could take over as leader of the Decepticons. You couldn't lead a parade." he said, then offlined Starscream.

I felt myself tearing up. Blitzwing saw and pulled me to his chassis. I saw Megatron toss him towards us.

" make sure he offline this time." he said. I let go of Blitzwing as he checked Starscream's spark chamber. He nodded, he was offline.

" dump that piece of traitorous garbage where it belongs." he said. We went to an edge of a cliff, and tossed Starscream out. I broke down and cried. I felt Blitzwing pick me up and he held me close*. We both went back inside, and I went into my room.

4 days later

Last night was the third time we tossed out Starscream.

" Starblade. You watch over the human while we get the allspark fragment. Understood." Megatron said.

" Understood." I said. They left, and I was alone. I transformed into my holoform, and sat down on the computer chair. I then started to make my video.

" Hello my fellow 'cons. This is Decepticongirl666, and today we are playing-" I got cut off by the title music. " Slender the arrival. This is gonna be good. I can tell. I gonna play in hardcore mode just for you guys, so prepare for a lot of rage" I said. I spent the next 30 minutes raging, and horror, I finally got to the flashback.

" This is where I stop for now. Subscribe to become a 'con, leave all that good stuff. Bye for now fellow 'cons." she said while ending the video. I quickly uploaded the video, and went back to my normal form, just in time for Blitzwing and Megatron to come back.

" well we found the allspark fragment, but it was a trap by Starscream. And we left him at the hands of the autobots." Megatron said. I just left, and went into my room. I felt someone's arms go around me, but I just pushed him away.

" _You're tougher than this. Your brother is your enemy now. You have to go against him, and move on_." he said. I hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He put me against his chassis, and slept in my bed.

**Did you like it? Do not take the name Decepticongirl666, or I will hunt you down and-(not typed for m rated.). Review!**

**1****st*****= I was lazy to type the conversation.**

**2****nd*****= THIS. IS. SPARTA.**

**3****rd*****= For my OC not to look. Or something else I forgot.**

**-Paranoiac666**


	9. Chapter 9

(_Icy_, **Hothead,** Random. This is probably gonna be in the middle or long chapter. Enjoy! Flames used to charge Blitzwing's cannons. And aim at you! I do not awn anything, just my OC.)

Chapter 9: Rise of the Constructicons

We were ordered to steal some supplies from the autobots. So we went in and got the supplies, but we were caught.

" these construction materials are severaly hampering our ability to fly. Perhaps we should have not taken quite so much." he said.

We kept running ant then the yellow bot started zapping me with its stingers. Then one of them dropped a light. I tripped over it, dropped my supplies, and made contact with a stand. Blitzwing joined me with him buried himself in supplies.

" **I will pound them into sheet metal.** oh wait. We already got some." he said.

" There's no time for that, geinus! We're on a mission remember?" I said. We flew away towards the base.

" good work you two." he said. We both left, and I went outside. I then heard music. I flew to the location, and listened.

Oh, you're here, you're here!  
Tonight, well be showing  
The sad fate that some of this world carry

Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out  
Children who cant even carry the trembling limbs they were born with

Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out  
The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds  
They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace

Oh, the deformity!

DEFORMITY!

Drop by and see him  
Drop by and see him

Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way  
There is a circus  
The chairman with the big eyes  
and ten meters tall

All of the cast is jolly  
Their forms are rather strangebut its so fun!  
the Dark Woods Circus

One with two heads  
A deformed diva  
A blue beast that loves to eat things cold

Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?  
Why do you look at me like that?  
Why do you look at me like that?

Its painful, its painful,  
and it cant be helped

She said it but still, we continue this circus(Forever!)

It's fun, so fun!  
This circus is so funRotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes  
My skin festers, reflected on my eyes

I want to die, want to die  
Get me out of here, please  
It is impossible for anyone to say and feel

The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure  
To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns  
Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street

This child has to cower alone  
I guess the shadows reach long  
But the friends that talk have their waists aligned  
You are later and before and by yourself  
Oh, you're here, you're here!  
Drop by and see him  
Drop by and see him(Drop by, to the Dark Woods)

I saw giant organics, and they were coming towards me. I knocked them out, and put my servo in the tent. I got the two headed person and the deformed diva. I transformed into my alternate mode and flew away.

" Why did you save us?" Diva said. I got back to base, and went into my room.

" Are you our savior?" she said. I just smiled at them.

" Don't worry. You're safe now, little ones. I heard your plea, and came to help. I am evil, yes. But I could not allow that to happen to children." I said.

" Please, end our lives! We are in much pain!" she said.

" But I cannot. I know someone who will ease the pain without you dying." I said. they both smiled at me, and the Diva hugged my faceplate. I can't believe i'm doing this, but i'm going to ask the Autobots for help!

~~~(A/N: 0o0, has the world gone mad?!)~~~

Control room

I walked towards the exit with the children in my cockpit, but I was stopped by Megatron's voice.

" Starblade, Blitzwing! I need you two to set me more supplies." he said. We both nodded and flew out.

A few moments later…  
" _Ever notice that whenever there's hard work, Megatron's not around_?" he said pushing the supplies.

" Oh bite your speech synthesizer! The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go!" I said. I looked down at the children, they were fine and looking at the area. I then saw Blitzwing slip and he started to fall towards his offlinement. Then two bots caught the cart just in time.

" Ey, you okay bro?" he said.

" **Do I look okay?!** or do these wing struts make me look fat?" Blitzwing said.

" What are you?" I said. they both shrugged.

" Uh, I don't know? Autobots maybe?" the tall one said. Blitzwing got out his cannons and stood in front of me.

" **Autobots?!**" he said.

" Huh, bad guess? How about Constructobots? *sirens* what's that?" short said.

" _why that is… the quitting bell. time for everyone to pack up their supplies, and go home_." he said.

" But we don't gotta home." tall said.

" _then you can come with us, if you hall these supplies for us._" he said. They started to push them up the hill.

" What are you doing? You know there will be concequences for this?" I said to him.

" _Patience Starblade. They will do the heavy lifting for us. And then we will take them… offline._" he said.

" Fine. i'm going to leave now. Cover for me, will you?" I said. He nodded, and I flew off into the forest. I took off the signal dampener and hid it somewhere. I took the children out and placed them on the ground. I saw them and they looked worried.

" Don't worry, you're not going back. I just need someone to find us." I said to them. After a while, I heard an engine. We hid in the bushes, and they found us.

" Alright, come slowly or we'll use force!" the leader said.

" Wait! I need your help." I said. Then the two children came out from behind me but held my legs.

" Who are they?" the two headed person said. The Autobots stared at them.

" I need you to ease their pain." I said.

" Why should we help you?" the ninjabot said.

" This isn't about me! They're dying slowly in the most painful, worst than a fate being offline!" I said. They looked at each other, and then looked at me.

" We'll help you." he said. They looked at me, and I nodded. They went towards them. But the Diva walked back to me.

" Will you come back for us?" she said. I rubbed her head and she held my finger. I gave her a comm.

" Call me when you're done, okay?" I said. She nodded and went towards them.

" If they're offline, i'll make you feel what they felt over the steller cycles! Got it?" I said. They all nodded and I walked towards the bushes, picking up the signal dampener, and took off.

Diva's pov

We went to their home, but I couldn't see it. I was led by the two headed person. I heard them gasp.

" Who are they? They look funny!" the little girl said. I covered my face, and started crying.

" Why does no one accept us?" I said. I felt the two headed person glare.

" Why would you say that?! Shame on you!" they said as they hugged me.

" Come on, lets get you two examined." someone said. I followed them towards a room. I heard a scan.

" The blue one has multiple acid burns, her eyes don't work anymore, and deformed. The yellow one has two heads, working body, the right head has some acid burns, and multiple stitches. But both are dying slowly." he said. I was suddenly injected with something.

" There. That would stop the pain." he said. I felt calm. There was no more pain, but i'm stuck in this body. We quickly left, but got lost in the city. I heard people laugh at us.

" Stop it!" I said, but they continued to laugh. I heard a jet and swooshing sounds. Then there was screaming, and I was picked up.

Back to Starblade

" That's right! Run you pathetic humans!" I said as I flew away.

" Are you two okay?" I said they both nodded. I got back just for Blitzwing to make to the base. I got behind the other bots.

" _We owe you two a huge dept_." he said.

" Aww come on! It was nothing!" short said.

" Nothing a little 40 lb motor oil couldn't make up for." tall said.

" _Oh, we have something much stronger than that for you._" he said. I raised my daggers and aimed at their processors.

" Wait." someone said. I misled a foot and stumbled backwards.

" Whoa!" I said. I fell, but I was caught in Blitzwing's arms. He was smirking at me, and I was blushing in the position he held me in.

" _Be more careful next time_, or i'll do more than catch you." he said, and put me down.

" What the slag?!" I said to Megatron.

" These two might be useful to me." Megatron said.

Decepticon base

When they entered the room, Blitzwing dragged me away to his room. He laid down on his berth and grinned at me.

" _Sing, my little songbird_." he said to me. I stuttered, and nodded.

There's a building hidden in the dark,  
Long abandoned in which no one talks;  
Down the hall in to the farthest room  
Children gather in this ghostly tomb

And smile, for they were waiting here  
Especially just to play with you. All the happy faces, such happy faces!  
They know you'll join them soon.

Circle you, circle you,  
Stay with us and play forever.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Close the door and leave us never.  
'Til we see the rising sun,  
This is only the beginning.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Aren't we having lots of fun?

There's a home within the forest clear,  
Hiding secrets that no one can hear.  
Shred the broken body from the mind;  
Immortality through death's design

While laughter and the children's hands,  
They come together in the room,  
"It is time," they said, "close your eyes," they said,  
"And we'll all play Circle You!"

Circle you, circle you,  
Can you feel time creeping closer?  
Circle you, circle you,  
I'm so sorry; your turn's over.  
'Til we see the rising sun,  
They take heads from off our shoulders.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Aren't we having lots of fun?

Your skull, it may be fractured and  
Your arms are severed to the bone.  
The children undying, they smile through their crying,  
In a game that never ends.

Circle you, circle you,  
You can't run so stay awhile!  
Circle you, circle you,  
They won't hear your screams for miles.  
Let's play 'til the morning light  
Play until they come to get us.  
Circle you, circle you,  
We'll have fun tonight.

I felt the children sleeping, and I quickly went to my room. I put them on the other side of the berth. I heard him enter, and he wrapped his arms around me.

" _I love you_." he said, and he kissed my faceplate. I just sighed and hugged him.

" I love you too." I said.

**I edited it so its longer! School sucks! I am not dead. And will continue the other stories! Bye for now!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	10. Chapter 10

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. In a few chapters, I will be having a guest, you know who you are so don't review or you'll give yourself away! I don't own anything, just my OC. Enjoy!)

Chapter 10: A fistful of energon

The kids were in my cockpit when I went to Megatron.

" But our ship's tachyon transmitter was missing." Ultra Magnus said.

" Now I wonder what that could've happened. Starblade, send out a transmission offering a reward to any decepticon who brings your brother, Starscream to me." he said. I nodded, and went to the command center. In a few meta cycles, I sent out the offering.

I took the kids outside and they played for a few steller cycles, and I got a comm link.

" _Blitzwing to Starblade, we got a reply from Lockdown. He has Starscream_." he said.

" Not him again." I said. I got coordinates to somewhere.

" _Just go to these, see you there_." he said. I flew and followed the coordinates.

Old abandon storage

" Soo Starscream the traitor, it has a nice ring to it. You shall serve as a reminder to any decepticon who might-" there was a plop sound. We saw the ninjabot. Blitzwing pulled me back and warmed up his cannons.

" Bring me the autobot interferer." he said.

" Now, don't do anything stupid Prowl." Lockdown said.

Then more autobots came.

" Let him go Megatron." Optimus said.

" If you bots don't mind i'm gonna take my bounty and run." he said.

" Silence fool! Now then I-" the green one came in with another Starscream.

" What in the name of the allspark?!" Megatron said. I then got a message.

" My dear sister, you must escape quickly. In the clones are bombs that are about to go off soon. Take care." Starscream said. I saw the clones eyes flash red and their spark chambers open.

" Do you really think I so offer little of a challenge? I allowed you to capture these clones to full fill my plan to eliminate you all! Without Starblade of course. Particularly you megafool! In moments you will be blown to bits, and I will become supreme leader of all Decepticons!" he said. I soon blasted a hole in the building and made my escape. They soon followed, but went another way. I stopped and saw the clones going towards them. They exploded and they were in stasis. I got them back to base.

With Starscream…

" Make sure you get the real Starscream!" Megatron said.

" Curse you Megatron! What does it take to destroy you?! Oh well, plenty more where they came from." Starscream said, looking back at the clones. He thought for a moment.

" My beloved sister. When we reunite, we will go and rule together. I wonder what she and Blitzwing are up to?" he said, glaring of the thought.

**Sorry if it's a short chapter! Right now I am filling in a file if you want to be in it. The ending is coming soon so hurry! i'm only allowing 5. Good luck, and see you soon!**

**Ex: looks, past, which side, weapon, and all the good stuff!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	11. AN

**Hello all you good people out there! If u want a story then answer these questions! 1****st**** PM wins!**

**1. what does my screen name mean?**

**2. Name all the _!**

**3. Guess which is my favorite monster!**

**that's it! Good luck!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	12. Chapter 12

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been working on a special chapter that I couldn't take out of my mind… anyways enjoy!)

Chapter 12: A bridge too close Part 1

Today, we had to do the Decepticon pledge for the two idiots. I didn't looked forward to it. Then we tested the space bridge, and it failed.

" _What's wrong?_" Blitzwing said. I sighed.

" Nothing. I just have noting to do." I said.

" _You'll find something eventually._" he said, then left.

With Starscream…

" Us against Megatron? Are you insane?! I think I just sprang an oil leak." Skywarp said.

" Silence you fool. Megatron is a worthless pile of scrap metal compared to my geinus." Thundercracker said.

" Brilliant observation, brilliant. But your geinus pails into comparison to the geinus of our leader, the original Starscream." Sunstorm said.

" I can listen to this one all day." Starscream said.

" What are you talking about? I am the original Starscream!" Ramjet said.

" Liar! I am the original Starscream." he said.

" I never said I was the original Starscream." Ramjet said.

" You just did right now!" he said.

" No I didn't!"

" Yes you did!"

" No I didn't!"

" Yes you did!"

" No. I. Didn't."

" Ugh haven't you figured it out yet? He's a pathological liar! Each of us clones represents one aspect of your personality. He's a cowered. He's an ego maniac. He's a suck up. He's a liar." Slipstream said.

" I am not!" Ramjet said.

" So, which part of me did you come from?" he said.

" Don't ask." she said.

" This is gonna be a long orbital cycle." he said.

Back to me!

Me and blitzing were sent to get the headmaster unit at the Sumdac tower. We got back, and Megatron had the autobot. We brought the autobot. When he refused, we showed him the unit. Then we pinned him down.

"- you'll have no friends anywhere!" Megatron said. Yea I zoned out.

" Alright, i'll help you build the space bridge." he said.

" Wise move autobot." Megatron said.

~~( Time skip to Starscream!)~~

" The time has come to purge the universe of that accursed Megatron! And forever seal my destiny as the one true ruler of the Decepticons!" Starscream said. Thundercracker then pushed him away.

" You second rate clones aren't even worthy to breathe my exhaust fumes." he said. Three of them transformed into their alt. modes and went off.

" I must be a bigger pain in the gear shaft than I thought." Starscream said.

" Well, well, well. Look who just got to the point?" Slipstream said.

" Don't start with me woman." he said.

" Start what? Who's starting?" she said.

Back to me!

We saw Autobot energy signatures, so he sent Blitzwing and I to take care of them.

" The area's clear. No sign of decepticon energy signatures." I overheard. We shot at them.

" _Unfortunatly, the same cannot be said for your energy signatures, autobots_." Blitzwing said.

" Yea the signal dampiners have been quite useful." I said. The yellow prepared his stingers, but Blitzwing froze them. The leader tried to strike at him, but he caught it.

" **Is it hot in here? Or is it me?**" he said. The aimed his cannons at him, but missed and freed the yellow one

" Thanks, Blitzbrain." he said. I charged at the ninja, but he vanished. The real one threw his stars at me, but I dodged them. Me and Blitzwing were back to back. Then a blue one put us in stasis cuffs.

~~( a few moments later…)~~

" Starblade, Blitzwing. Where are you? I need you." Megatron said.

" Yea… about that. Funny story." Blitzwing said.

**There you go! I took like fraggen, forever to find the right document! the next chapter coming soon! Bye for now!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	13. Chapter 13

(_Icy_ , **Hothead**, Random. Here it is! I hope you enjoy it, because it's hard since I just fixed the computer since I moved. Enjoy! Also in Starscream's pov.)

Chapter 13: A bridge too close Part 2

" Megatron! My old friend, thanks for doing all the hard work for me!" I said. We all attacked.

" Concentrate your attacks on Megatron!" I said. He flew back.

" It would take more than a few pathetic clones to defeat me, Starscream!" he said, as he fired his cannon at me. He missed when I flew aside.

In moments time they caught Thundercracker, Skywarp, and a blue autobot. They went through the portal. I was fighting with Megatron at the moment.

" Starscream, give up this foolish mutiny!" he said. I refused.

" what are you doing?! aim for his spark chamber!" she said.

" 'aim for his spark chamber' don't tell me how to slag Megatron! I was slagging Megatron when you were a gleam in my spark!" I said.

" well look how that turned out?" she said. Megatron then took the autobot and used him as a shield.

" Its not like you to hide behind an autobot, Megatron." I said. Then soon, his sword was knocked out of his hand. Two of the clones pinned him down.

" Oh, I've been waiting long time for this." I said, holding the sword.

" Don't worry, i'll tell them all you went offline valiantly. Just after you named me as your successor!" I said. Then I felt a lazer.

" What? Hey what do you think your- Ahh!" I said as I fell off my body.

" You cut off my head!" I said. Then Megatron cut off the other head and my body started falling.

" No, no, no!" I said as it fell on me.

" What are you waiting for?! Destroy Megatron, now!" I said. I then heard music.

" Do you hear that?" I said. Then all of a sudden, we all teleported in a mansion.

~~( LOL… JK! This is how it goes!)~~

" What are you waiting for?! Destroy Megatron, now!" I said.

" Any leader has to be an improvement over you!" Slipstream said.

" Oh wise and great Megatron, you truly proven your vast superiority!" Sunstorm said.

" I will remain loyal to you forever." Ramjet said, then kicking me.

Back to Starblade!

I refuse to say that I was saved by one of the two idiots. when I arrived, I saw two Starscream's and a girl Starscream. I scratched my head, confused.

" Ha you actually believe that that's gonna-" I heard muffling, I looked up to see Starscream's head on the wall.

They wanted to test the space bridge, by throwing the leader into it. Then we were attacked. He sent us too attack the autobot ship. He started going down, but he transformed into the biggest autobot I've ever seen.

" I am omega supreme." it said. After that I went in front of it and began to sing.

i think the world is so wonderful  
(the world is so wonderful)

and we only have one chance to be here,  
so tell me why you're hurting yourself?

i guess i just do not understand  
(what's the meaning of life?)

everything i've been told i believe  
and yet people that i love just leave

is somthing bothering you a lot?  
(Bothering you a lot?)

i think i'm old enough to understand,  
so there's no reason to hide from me

i know you said that you're not lying...  
(and well maybe that's true...)

so i'll push away any doubt i have...  
because i now you will tell the truth.

_**Right, Shadow?**_

welcome to my perfect world,  
according to Starblade!

it's my turn to run the show!  
Next to Shadow~!

with Blitzwing, Starscream, Blackarichnia, and Megatron.  
I'll never feel alone...

So we can play games all day long,  
while the earth is spinning...

round and round and round and round and round and,  
while the earth is spinning

welcome to my wonderland  
with new adventures everywhere

as long everything's the same,  
i will be ok

with Blitzwing, Starscream, Blackarichnia, and Megatron.  
the world with be alright

they just have to listen to me,  
and do what i tell them...

why why why why why why why?  
why won't they listen?  
why why why why why why why?  
why won't they listen?

everyone's whispering about me.  
(what are they talking about?)

do you think i did somthing wrong again?  
well i promise you, it wasn't me.

why does everyone think that i'm blind?  
(i can see perfectly fine.)

the truth is i've ignored the bad things.  
i guess it's too late to do that now...

where did you go?  
when i needed you?  
(I needed you.)

i'm left all alone  
and i need to start it  
(over now.)

did you hear me scream?  
i can't hold it in, not anymore

who am i again?  
a princess? or psychopath?

Welcome to my Paradise,  
That's slowly crumbling away

now i've chosen to open my eyes,  
Will you go away?

it's getting hard for me to breath  
my tears choke me to death.

maybe i should have never been  
brought to this earth at all.

dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying  
never brought here at all

welcome to my broken hear,  
according to a little girl.

will this nightmare never end?  
will i be set free?

the pain is eating me alive,  
it's so hard to admit

but there's no point in talking at  
all, if no-one hears me.

screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing  
i could just rewind it,

backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards  
now that it's rewinded

laughing laughing laughing laughing laughing  
now, my world is perfect

now my world is perfect...

The robot flew back, and landed on its back. It stood back up, and stared at me. We all started to attack.

" **You overgrown autobot! I will scramble your circuits so bad you'll need a gps scanner to find your own exhaust port**!" Blitzwing said. It head butted him and he flinged back

" Mayday! Mayday! Lets all dance around the maypole!" he said. I tried to attack it, but I flew back from impact. Then I went into stasis.

**The new chapter is early! Yay! So its gonna conclude soon, and the next chapter is thi one I worked on a lot, i'm vaey excited for it and will hope you enjoy it. Bye for now!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	14. Chapter 14

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. I was so excited in this! I couldn't stop thinking of it! Enjoy!)

Chapter 14: Five servos of doom/ Decepticon air

We were in the forest since our lair was taken down. It was me and Blitzwing though.

I was board and then Blitzwing came to talk.

" _Let's go somewhere. _I'm board!" he said.

" Fine. What do you suggest?" I said.

" _Follow me_." he said.

Erie shore

" _Isn't this great_?" Blitzwing said. I sighed and he put his arm around me.

" yea, it's perfect." I said. There was a rumbling in the bushes, then a rope caught and tied me.

" **Starblade! Come out!**" he said. Then he was knocked out, and I fell into stasis.

Elite guard ship

I couldn't see, and I couldn't speak. I felt a visor on my face. I was frozen, but I started to cry.

" you got Starblade and Blitzwing too?" someone said.

" Yea. Caught these two on a date. Man, i'm just that good." someone else said. I looked in the direction of the voice.

" But why is Starblade wearing a visor? And she can't speak?" the first one said.

" Ummm… that's none of your concern Optimus." the second one said. I heard a sound, and a hand took away my visor.

" He took my voice. He took my eyes." I said, but no sound came out. I heard angry muffling and banging. I know that was Blitzwing.

" What did you do to her? This is far beyond you, Sentinel. Give her back her optics." Optimus said.

" I don't take orders from you, Optimus. This is an elite guard matter. And if were a problem, take it up with ultra magnus." Sentinel said. There was another sound, I just closed my optics and went into a very long stasis nap.

~~( LONG time skip!)~~

" it's a very simple question even your limited circuit should compute. Where are the decepticon cells that attacked the space bridges? I want names! I want locations!" he said, pointing his lance at me. I glared at him, even though I don't know where he is. I felt energon* leaking out of my empty opticless face.

" You can't see, starbrain? And you can't speak too. that's a real shame." he said. I heard a struggling and muffling.

" Oh quiet down, Blitzbrain." he said. There was an announcement, and he left. I felt shaking and an engine went online.

" I needed that. My, my. What a golden opportunity." he said. I felt a servo on my head.

" He took my voice. He took my eyes." I said, but nothing came out. I felt something being plugged in.

" I'm still blind Swindle. I can finally speak!" I said.

" Sorry, but I don't have optics on me." he said. The others were free, and Blitzwing hugged me.

" **What did they do to you?!**" he said. I kept my optics closed, but he forced them open.

" **I will offline them!**" he said, holding me close.

" I can't see. They took them away." I said. I felt a visor put on me, and he pulled my hand.

" _Don't worry i'll lead you._" he said. I heard Ramjet and Sunstorm behind me. Then there was an explosion. He led me behind him.

In cycles time, we caught the elite guard.

" **We should offline them now.**" he said.

" Woah, lets not be hasty. These babies are a goldmine. Do you know how hard it is to find elite guard parts around here?" Swindle said.

" _Hmm there is a certain point logic reason for keeping them online._" he said. I zoned out on the rest.

" Fine! Just shut up!" I said. We put them in the cells, and then there was commotion with Swindle. Then there was hitting and footsteps.

" _Starblade, Swindle. Guard the prisoners._" he said. After that, I heard Swindle walking away.

" You all are such low sparks." I said. I heard creaking, and falling. I heard a crash, and got out my blades.

" Let them go." Optimus said.

" They took my optics, so why should I? I'll never be the same again!" I said. I was knocked down, then I quickly fled. Not knowing where I was going. I ran into someone, and fought.

" _Starblade! It's me!_" he said.

" The prisoners escaped. I was defenseless!" I said. We caught them before they left.

" _They're escaping!" _he said. I blew a hole in the ship and we were all in space.

" Decepticons! Transform and rise up!" I said going into my alt. mode. They all fought, and there was a wave that sent me and Blitzwing into space. He held me close so I wouldn't be lost. I herd a warp sound and he caught on a surface.

For now I knew I was safe.

Starscream's POV

Me and the idiot Megatron were just randomly warping through space. Then something caught on the ship. It was Blitzwing and Starblade. He was holding her close, and being the big brother I am, I got over protective.

" What are you doing to my sister?! When I get my full body, I'll-" I was hit on the back of the head, and fell on the ground.

I know that he did something to her, and I will find out what he did.

**This was it guys! I really loved and couldn't get my mind out of it, so I wrote ahead! Hahaha! i'm gonna do a crossover soon with Prince of Egypt, and TFA. i'm too into TFA! Its gonna be awesome! Bye for now!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	15. Chapter 15

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. sorry it took like forever! im in trouble, but my cousin was great enough to lend me his laptop! so here! enjoy!)  
Chapter 14: Cybertron  
" What did you do to her?! I know you did something!" Starscream said.

" **Get out of my face! I didn't do anything!**" he said.

" And why are you wearing a visor? You never wear a visor! You hate those!" Starscream said.

" Blitzwing, can you hit Starscream for me?" I said.

" Oww!" Starscream said.

" Thank you." I said. Than someone knocked them off.

" Ah-ha! I knew it!" he said. I covered my eyes.

" You messed with my sister! I'm gonna strangle you once I get my full body!" he said. I felt a hand pat my head.

" Don't worry Starblade. Once Shockwave comes, you'll have your sight back." Megatron said.

" _Megatron! We're here_." Blitzwing said.

" Cybertron. At last, our ultimate goal is within our feet. And here we stand aboard its ultimate weapon." he said.

" Now wouldn't it be nice if we can actually figure out how to use it." Starscream said.

" Great. Now can I have my optics?" I said.

" _You will. We already have the autobot in robot mode._** How will we attack Cybertron?**" Blitzwing said.

" We still can't get the weapons online." Starscream said.

" As luck would have it, we still have an agent on Cybertron in a unique position to assist us with what we need." he said.

" the activation codes to omega supreme may still be accessable, my liege. I only need to get to them." Someone said.

" Well lucky you, meantime we get to float up here and get picked off by the cybertronian defense can." Starscream said.

" No autobot would be foolish enough to fire there greatest weapon." he said.

A few cycles later...  
" The autobot fools are actually considering an attack?" he said.

" We should fight back. If we can online the weapons." I said.

" That's the first smart thing you said all solar cycle. I say we abandon this giant target at once." Starscream said.

" Do you think I would expose ourselves without a greater purpose?" he said.

" Shockwave to Megatron. I now have the nessesary security clearance to obtain the access codes." someone said.

" And how did you manage that?" he said.

" Lets just say I know a bot." someone said.

" Leave it at that. Megatron out." he said. Then I felt something on my lap.

" Is that you Starscream?" I said.

" Yes." he said.

" What are you doing?" I said.

"You're holding me until further notice." he said.

" Alright." I said.

A few cycles later...  
" I spy something annoying." he said.

" Is it Blitzwing again?" I said.

" You're too good." he said. Then I heard a hatch open.

" My lord! I got the femme with the access codes." someone said.

" Shockwave? What are you doing here?" he said. then I heard someone enter, and movement.

" At long last I serve you, my liege. Under my true colors." Shockwave said.

" Rise Shockwave, my most loyal servant." he said. When I heard his voice, I sighed. I heard Blitzwing huff, but I ignored it.

I layed back, and took a nap.

**Here it is! I'll update tomorrow, or maybe tonight. and Blitzwing's jelous! The finale is coming soon, and i'm excited! See you guys later!  
-Paranoiac666**


	16. Chapter 16

(_Icy,_** Hothead,** Random. This is part one of the finale, I'm really sad that this is gonna be over soon. So that's why… I'm doing a sequel! Enjoy!)  
Chapter 16: Endgame part 1  
"Shockwave, have you extracted those regionation codes yet?" Megatron said.

"Soon, my liege. I just need to probe a little deeper." He said.

"Good morning, young bots. My name is teaching unit-" I just ignored her and stared at Shockwave.

"Forgive me, lord Megatron. That appears to be an older data tracks from before the wars. It seems that she was once a school teacher." He said.

"We need those codes to control Omega Supreme. And if any bot can do it is you, my ever loyal Shockwave." Megatron said. I sighed, and looked at him.

"Uh-oh, looks like Starblade has a new sparkmate. And i'll give you a hint, it ain't you!" Starscream said. I heard something crash.

"**Let me do it! **_I'm more qualified to do it!_" Blitzwing said.

"Are you saying you're more intelligent than me? After all the Steller cycles of Decepticon and Autobot academy? And working as a double agent on Cybertron?" he said.

"Cybertron is our home planet. We must protect it from the growing Decepti-Decepti-Decepti-"

"Can't you shut her up? She makes you seem less annoying." Megatron said.

"You see? He even says I'm less annoy- wait what?" Starscream said. I heard Blitzwing growl, and another crash.

"**Why make him do it?! I can do it better than him**!" Blitzwing said.

"Have you blown a dire? I'm trying to work here!" he said. I heard a lot of struggling.

"Starblade, come with me." Starscream said.

"Um, how? I'm blind here!" I said.

"Just follow my voice!" he said.

One long moment of Bumping into stuff  
"Where are we?" I said.

"We're at the Nemesis. I have clones, and another body." He said.

"And you told me of this now?" I said.

"And now for the secret ingredient, protoforms." He said. After a few nanoclicks, I felt someone hugging me.

"It feels so nice to have my body back. It's nice to finally be taller than you." He said.

"Yea, but you don't have any optics?" I said.

"Enjoy it while you can, Starscream. It's the last one you'll ever have." Megatron said. I was then pushed aside with Starscream. I heard blasts and crashes.

"Have mercy, Megatron. I-I was mearly building you an army to serve our great Decpticon cause." He said.

"Ah, but you think too small, Starscream. I have plans for these protoforms. Much bigger plans." Megatron said.

"Naturally you'd want to clone yourself, oh great one." He said.

"Bigger." Megatron said.

"Not that idiot, Blitzwing." He said.

"Hey! He's my idiot!" I said.

"Whatever." He said.

"Bigger." Megatron said.

"Oh. I see." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I mean Omega Supreme." Megatron said.

"Oh." I said. Then I felt something being implanted. I then saw Starscream infront of me, smiling.

A few cycles later  
"Starscream, Starblade. The protoforms." Megatron said. Starscream and I put in the protoforms.

"Shockwave, the recognition code." He said. Shockwave taped the femme's processor, and transformed into an Autobot.

"Then I'll do it manuely." Shockwave said. He knocked out the femme, and her processor open.

"How I waited for this moment." Megatron said. Starscream then knocked Megatron out of the way.

"Me! Let Omega imprint on me!" he said. Then Blitzwing knocked him away.

"**Not on your helm!**" he said. I then tripped, and he caught me. A beam went through my Processor.

"Once again, the mighty Megatron has failed." Starscream said.

"Have I?" Megatron said.

"Oh you don't actually expect me to believe that you planed that." Starscream said.

"Instilled with my own powerful personality, the clones might try to overthrow me. But not so my most loyal lieutenit, also your sister." Megatron said, looking at me.

"I don't know if I can." I said.

"Nonsense! They're not even online, without my allspark fragment." Starscream said.

"These from Omega Supreme will do just fine." Megatron said. He pointed his fusion cannon at Starscream said.

"Your no longer of use to me." He said. Starscream's lower frame blew apart when he shot Starscream. Starscream flew back. I gasped at him, and looked at Shockwave.

"There's no time to waste." He said. I copied the information on the clones.

"It's time to test my new squadrient. And what better target than the earth city where the autobots have taken refudge. Attack!" he said. There was silence.

"Why do they not obey?" he said.

"Hmmm, apparently the upload was missing a security upgrade patch, but I think I can rig up a by-pass." Shockwave said.

"Starblade, go with him. Blitzwing, you stay here not to interfere." He said.

"Okay! See you later!" Blitzwing said, and kissed my faceplate.

"Follow me." Shockwave said, holding my servo.

"Okay." I said. We walked to the command center. He started to touch my processor, and tap certain parts.

"You have a brilliant processor, and matching chassis at that." He said. I offlined my optics. Then I felt him claw my faceplate.

Soon, he got me wired into the system.

"It's not elegant, but this link should allow Starblade to control the clones until I can find the missing data patch." He said.

"I feel very uncomfortable." I said.

"Don't worry. It's only temporary." He said. I felt something being adjusted.

"This will allow you to use your power through the comm." He said. He looked to the outside.

"Wait a moment." He said, while leaving. I soon felt a shock, and I was in stasis lock.

"What is this?!" I said.

"I'm sorry, dear sister. But if I want to succeed, I need your voice." Starscream said.

"And I thought you were my brother." I said.

"Sing." He said. I sighed, and sang.

Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness

There's no light of sun There you can't hear any sound at all

Here I'm waiting silently for you, brother

Why you were so cruel to left poor Starblade alone?

la la la...

Please take me away, I desperately promise to be a good girl, to be worthy of your love

I don't need the paint books, the dolls and the dresses,

Just tell me, why you've left your pictures and gone?

la la la...

Who are you, stranger with a red rose in your hand

I liked you from the first sight, I wanna be your friend, Let's play

I've never asked for this place that's called my home,

But hope, you will be staying with me until the end

la la la...

Please, don't be scared of me I'm a good girl

I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow

I'm tired of being the puppet of this world

Oh, tell me, why do you want to go with this man?

la la la...

Is he your true knight in the shining armor?

Who'll sacrifice himself just for your sake with no fear But then

Why he resembles the one, who created

This gallery and picture, that gave me a birth?

la la la...

MY TEARS ARE FALLING, WHY IT'S SO PAINFUL?

I DID NOTHING WRONG, SO WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?

THIS BURNING CANVAS BECAME YOUR CRUEL ANSWER

AND NOW FLAMES UNSPARINGLY KISS ME GOODNIGHT.

la la la...

Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes...

There's a sea of fire, There is no way to run at all...

She only wanted to be with her brother...

But little Starblade is melting in her abyss alone...

"I'm coming, brother..."

"Perfect." He said. I glared at him.

"And i'll take care of Blitzwing, for good." He said.

"No, no!" I said.

"Megatron! Starscream is coming your way. And he's stronger." I said.

"What? How will you control?" he said.

"I can go on voice control." I said.

"Very well. As long if you control the clones." He said. I continued my mission.

**Sorry I took so long! This was a while then I went on writers block, and it was a curse! So here it is! And thank you guest, if you're the same one… after this, im gonna do a sequel, and a Disney movie story (TFA version). Buy for now!  
-Paranoiac666**


	17. Chapter 17

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. Sorry! I was too distracted, w/ school and I got my computer back! Blitzwing: Get on with it! Alright! Enjoy! Warning: Character death, it's not Starscream. A little out of character. And the death idea is from Amnesia: a machine for pigs. That is all.)

Final chapter: Endgame part 2

" Voice control, activate." I said. There was a flash on the pannel.

" Starblade, launch missiels on Sumdac tower." Megatron said.

" Missials, target tower." I said. It obeyed and launched. There was a force field, and blocked my attack. Then the autobot leader made a twister, and flew them all back.

" Starblade, we're being blown off coarse! Maintain control!" Megatron said.

" I'm trying as hard as I can, but the guidance systems won't respond!" I said. They all crashed, and one of them failed.

" Starblade! This field test has been a complete disaster! Order the other clones back to the moon immediately!" he said.

" Forgive me, but their flight capabilities are disabled." I said.

" Then destroy the autobots, destroy the city, destroy anything that's not me!" he said.

" As you wish." I said. The two clones got up and headed for the city. I then had a vision.

Vision

I saw the allspark being put together by two ninjabots. I saw Starscream being pulled in.

" Stop it! You're giving me a processor ache!" he said, holding his helm. Then I saw the allspark pulled out, and him falling to the ground.

" I love you Starblade." he said as his color faded.

He was offline.

Present

" Autobots, in danger!" someone said. Omega had regain control. Before I was ejected, I smashed the stasis cuffs on the panel and broke.

" I am Omega Supreme." he said. I quickly flew to earth, hoping to save my brother in time.

~~( It sounds like an end, but it's not. Play Mandus when the * comes up. It's from the Amnesia: a machine for pigs soundtrack.)~~

Earth

I saw the clones turned into Starscream clone bombs. I saw Starscream coming from the sky, and started being pulled in.*

" Starscream!" I said. I soon saw his lifeless body, falling into the ground.

" No!" I said. I went to the ninjabots.

" Can't pull anymore fragments. Only one way." one of them said.

" I'll do it." I said. The other looked at me.

" Are you crazy?" he said.

" I joined the Decpticons for a reason, so there would be no more wars. But I made it worse." I said, then I passed on my memories to them.

" Spread my story. Save your self." I said. I looked back and saw Blitzwing, fighting in the distance. I smiled, and opened my spark chamber. I went up to the allspark, and sang one final melody*.

I offlined my optics, and pulled out my spark. It absorbed the spark and I fell into darkness. I heard a faint no, and went into permanent stasis.

I did a final act, and saved the autobot leader. I gave him my memories also.

" Goodbye, my friend." I said, and then there was nothing.

Jazz's pov

I caught her falling body. She sacrificed herself for the city. I then saw two children come up to her. They were crying.

" Is she dead?" the blue one said.

" I'm afraid so. She sacrificed herself for you, and the city." Prowl said.

" She was the only one who love us. She saved us, and we didn't thank her. We were once normal, and she accepted us when were not." she said. They then disappeared. We went back to the others.

" The Starscream Supremes are history, and everybody's okay!" Bumblebee said.

" Not everybody." I said. They all looked at me, holding Starblade.

" She wanted peace, but she fought for the wrong side." I said.

" **No!**" someone said. I then saw a blast of fire come at me. I saw Blitzwing coming at me

" **You will pay! With your spark!**" he said. I gave her to Prowl, and put stasis cuffs when he almost hit me.

Optimus's pov

I saw Megatron come out of nowhere and attacked me.

" You have interfered with me for the last time Optimus Prime!" he said. Ratchet tossed me the hammer, and I hit Megatron with it. He flew back, and I prepared the final blow.

" What are you waiting for autobot. Finish me." he said. I charged it up, and hit his cannon.

" That would be the easy way out, Megatron. You don't deserve it." I said, then put stasis cuffs on him.

" Prime! You better come see this." Ratchet said. I went to him and saw a hologram Starblade.

" Hello. If you're seeing this, I am not offline. I didn't know that the decepticons were for evil, but I couldn't leave either. So aboard the Nemesis in my quarters, are some mods based on my glitch. Use them well. Also somewhere out there is the real me. There is a phrase to know where. It's Aya. Good luck, and I hope to see you soon. Another thing, all the actions I did are true." it said before disappearing.

" What does 'Aya' mean?" Bumblebee said.

" I don't know. But we'll find out soon." I said.

1 week later Blitzwing's pov

I still couldn't believe that Starblade was gone. No. I won't and never believe it. I heard an unlocking sound, and saw the door open. It was the autobots leader.

" _What are you doing here?_" I said coldly.

" Well we have some information that you would like to know." Optimus said.

" _What? That i'm trialed to be offlined. Or stay in here for the rest of my cycles?_" I said.

" No. It's about Starblade." he said.

" _What of her?_" I said.

" She's… Online."

**I'm so evil! This the end! The sequel will be up soon! Here are some sneak peaks:**

" _I thought I lost you!_"

" You are never allowed to see him again!"

" Everything will be alright, just forget about him."

" **Starblade! Don't go!**"

**That's all you get! It will be awesome! See you soon!**

**-Paranoiac666**


End file.
